


Winter Angel

by psychoticauthor (pschotichauthor)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Successful CEOs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pschotichauthor/pseuds/psychoticauthor
Summary: Jihoon and Cheol are CEOs of rival fashion companies yet best of friends who have known each other for the longest time. One night, while having dinner, Cheol proposed to Jihoon. What could possibly go wrong if Jihoon decided to tease Cheol a bit?A wedding during November! To Jihoon's Winter Angel~





	Winter Angel

“What if we get married?”

Jihoon almost choked on his water when Seungcheol, his business rival, suddenly spouted such nonsense during their supposed-business-meeting. The blackhaired CEO of ONEUNIT, a street-wear fashion company, calmly put down his dining utensils on his plate and gently wiped his lips before turning his attention to the man across him on the dining table.

"Seungcheol-hyung, can you please shut up?" He questioned with a hint of annoyance lurking behind each syllable.

The said hyung, CEO of PARADE, a high-end fashion company, wanting to venture into street-wears, knotted his eyebrows together throwing the other one a look of curiosity and disbelief, if you can lump the two together in one expression. "Why?"

“Cause we are eating?”

“But we are also talking?”

“Yes, about business, right?”

“Would it not be easier for us to just merge our companies by getting married?”

“Who said I even want ONEUNIT to be merged with PARADE?”

“You don’t?”

The exchange of questions halted when the waiter came to their table and presented the wine that they ordered. Jihoon gestured the waiter to pour him a glass which he gobbled down in one swing. He asked for another, this time he sipped. The waiter then went to another table.

"I am still thinking about it," Jihoon explained while picking up his fork and steak-knife, cutting himself a thin slice of beef.

“Come on! I’ve been wooing you with this proposal since ONEUNIT was just a concept, an idea!” Seungcheol stated matter-of-factly.

“ONEUNIT is my baby, and mine alone.”

“Why can’t we both be its daddy?”

“The hell, Choi?”

“What?” Seungcheol chuckled when he saw that Jihoon’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. He took his wine glass and slowly took a sip while taking in the marvel of Jihoon blushing because of him.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Jihoon rolled his eyes when Cheol delivered a wink to his direction.

“The fact that I made you blush? Hell, yes!”

Jihoon continued eating, piling up the silence and the anxiousness that Cheol, the talker, was feeling because of the silence.

“Hey!” Cheol kicked Jihoon’s right leg under the table.

“What!” Jihoon sent him a deadly glare.

“Come on! ONEUNIT x PARADE will be the most anticipated merging of the century!”

No answer.

“And CEO Lee Jihoon and CEO Choi Seungcheol nuptial will be the grandest wedding of this epoch!”

Again, silence.

“Jihoon~”

"I'll think about it. I'm still in the process of my collaboration with Hoshi so I nee-"

“Hoshi!?”

“Yes.”

“What collab with him?”

"CENTURY and ONEUNIT will be collaborating and will be releasing this November."

Seungcheol pursed his lips. He was trying to check if he heard everything correctly. "But CENTURY is not even a fashion company?"

“It’s the biggest dance studio in the world, Choi. Hoshi proposed this to me last year, and since they are bringing together a contemporary hip-hop team this year, might as well launch a street-wear line along the same theme.”

“You’d let Hoshi do you before I do?”

Jihoon glared at Seungcheol who seemed to find his statement funny because he was nearly on the floor laughing his heart out. Jihoon tightened his grip on the steak-knife he was holding, trying his best not to throw it to the man in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry…” Seungcheol repeated as he wiped the tears that found their way out of his tear-ducts while he was laughing wholeheartedly.

"ONECENTURY will be the collaboration name. Set of clothes made for dancing and street fashion. That is what we are aiming. The reason I agreed with Hoshi is that our styles fit. While we, PARADE and ONEUNIT, are greatly different. Street-wear and high-end can never find a meeting point." Jihoon explained while he sipped the last drop of red wine from his glass.

“There are high-end street-wears everywhere,” Seungcheol stated.

“Not affordable,” Jihoon countered. “I do affordable wears, CEO Choi. You don’t.”

“Then we can make it average?”

“Thinking about it,” Jihoon ended the conversation and called for the waiter to give him the bill.

The waiter came with their bill and presented it to Jihoon; he was about to take out his card when Cheol handed his first and told the waiter to cash the dinner on him. Jihoon hated this kind of Cheol, generous, yes, but also full of pride.

“About the wedding,” Jihoon started as he got up from his seat. He leaned over to Cheol and planted a sweet-intoxicated-kiss on the older one’s cheek, “I might agree to it soon.”

The blackhaired CEO of ONEUNIT stormed off the restaurant; his laughter could be heard even to the kitchen. He was having a good laugh because he left CEO Choi Seungcheol hot all over in front of so many people.

“Serves him right,” Jihoon snickered to himself.

“I really am madly in-love," Seungcheol admitted to himself.

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was high. He was drunk. He was not the type to drink to the point of wanting to vomit but that night was just something to drink about. ONECENTURY just launched that evening, and he and Hoshi can already see the rise of stock in both their businesses. But what Jihoon drunk to more was because he saw some of his competitors in the launching event, CEOs of different street-wear brands came to see his designs rock that runway. _Good thing I invited Mingyu to be my lead model_ , he thought to himself as he laughed out of so much pride.

He was just so drunk with happiness, and alcohol, that he could not even remember when did he wear a ring on his left middle finger. He rubbed his temple to try and fight the tipsiness that was coming onto him, full-forced.

“Do you want to get some soup or something?”

Jihoon looked at the driver’s seat from the passenger’s and saw a red-drunk-as-shit Choi Seungcheol with his hands around the steering wheel. He almost fell from his seat, “What the hell are you doing driving, Cheol?”

“No can do, our drivers have their day off today,” Choi shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Well, I don’t want to die yet,” Jihoon stated matter-of-factly as he held onto the seatbelt wrapped around his chest.

“That’s why I’m the one driving, can’t let someone who failed his driving test three times to drive while he’s drunk, can we?”

Jihoon can clearly see the smirk that appeared on Cheol’s face. “Shut it, Choi.”

“Yes, yes. So, do you want to drop by some soup shop or something?”

“We could have just gotten a taxi,” Jihoon remembered that kind of option.

“How about my car?”

“You could have just left it there. Get it back tomorrow,” the small CEO suggested.

“Nope. Not gonna risk this baby.”

“I don’t get your kind.”

“What kind?”

“Car freak,” Jihoon turned his head away from the road and looked at Cheol, just to purposely roll his eyes at him.

"Well, can't really go against that. At least, I love something," Choi smiled.

“What’s that? Me?” Jihoon joked as he laughed when in the darkness of the car he saw Choi Seungcheol blushed.

Cheol laughed nervously, “Well, yes.”

Jihoon ran his finger over the metal wrapped around his middle finger. He felt small stones placed around the edge of the ring. He smiled. "So, who told you to propose to me in front of all those people?"

Cheol almost choked on his own saliva. “Well…”

“Well?”

“I felt it was the right time to ask your hand for marriage since all our friends are there, and we are all happy, and you just had the success of ONECENTURY, and – ”

“So, you decided to socially blackmail me?”

Jihoon’s neck almost snapped off from his body when Cheol suddenly stepped on the break. He massaged his nape to ease the small pain he felt.

“I did not!” Cheol retaliated, quite loudly.

“You did not have to step on the break for Pete’s sake!”

"I did not socially blackmail you!"

“Yes, yes. I get it, I was just joking.”

“Well, it was not a good one.”

"What the hell? Why are you so serious about this, Choi?"

Seungcheol tightened his hold of the steering wheel and glared at the intersection in front of them. He stepped on the gas and let it go.

“Do you really hate me that much, Lee?”

Jihoon stared at Seungcheol dumbfoundedly. “What?”

“If you hate me that much then you can just take off that ring!”

“I did not say that,” Jihoon squinted his eyes at the man on the driver’s seat. “When did I say that!”

“You were implying it,” Seungcheol said flatly.

“Fuck it, Cheol. Stop being so overtly sensitive!”

“Fuck it, Jihoon. If you don’t want to marry me just say so. I could easily look for other people to fuck around.”

Jihoon was taken aback, so much that he found himself unable to breathe for a second. When he exhaled the breath he was holding, it carried with it the deafening silence that made Choi Seungcheol regret what he just said. But he would not say sorry, not now that he feels that Lee Jihoon was the one at fault.

Jihoon waited for the apologies. It was a clear five minutes and no one was saying anything. He sighed. Removed the ring from his finger and placed it on top of the dashboard. Seungcheol was staring emptily at what was happening, but that fuelled his irritation. He stepped on the gas and next thing they know they were running at 120mph.

“Stop, Choi.”

Nothing.

“Choi Seungcheol!”

* * *

 

 

Jihoon woke up from a nightmare. He saw that dream again wherein he and Choi Seungcheol was driving head on an incoming 18-wheeler truck. When he opened his eyes, Choi was bathing on his own blood on top of him. The dream kept on repeating and Jihoon cannot bear the fact that in his dream, Choi covered him and protected him from the impact.

He reached for the glass of water sitting next to him on his nightstand and gulped the whole thing down. He was sweating mad even though the AC was already on fourteen degrees, he wiped the sweat off his face using his comforter. Jihoon reached for his phone to check the time, it was ten minutes passed midnight. He grunted his discomfort and ran his finger over his middle finger. He gasped when he felt nothing there but his skin. 

“Seungcheol!” He tried calling out to his best friend.

“Choi!” His lover.

“Cheol!” His fiancé.

"Choi Seungcheol!" He tried calling out for Choi Seungcheol, but there was no answer whatsoever, just the silence of the night and the muffled engine noises of cars outside his apartment.

Jihoon pulled his comforter away and quickly got up from his bed, tripping over the cover during the process. That did not stop him from what he wanted to do, needed to do. He got up and went in front of his closet and hastily opened its doors; he then pulled out a small black box from the vault. Jihoon felt its velvety surface and slowly opened it revealing a ring, just like the one Choi gave him that November night.

Jihoon was about to take the ring out when he felt the presence of Choi inside his room. He turned around and saw Choi Seungcheol on the edge of his bed, smiling fondly at him. The CEO of PARADE slowly made his way towards him and took the box from his hand. He knelt down before Jihoon and popped the question he had heard countless of times before.

“Will you marry me?”

Jihoon could not contain his happiness, not from the question but because Choi Seungcheol was right in front of him. He was so worried because the dream felt real, but him kneeling before him comforted Jihoon. He fell on his knees from too much happiness, reached for Cheol’s face to confirm if he was real and breathing.

Cheol chuckled and grabbed Jihoon’s hands. “Why are you crying?” He smiled while he placed his cheeks perfectly on Jihoon’s palm.

“Nothing,” Jihoon almost choked on his tears. “I just… can’t believe you’re here.”

“I have your spare key, remember?”

“Not that.”

“Then what?”

Jihoon shook his head, he did not know what to say or how to express what he was feeling. He caressed Cheol’s cheek with his thumb, he could feel the wrinkle caused by his smile and that made Jihoon’s heart swell with so much happiness.

“Jihoon?”

“Yes,” he smiled fondly, too. “I will marry you!”

"Hahaha!" Seungcheol almost died from laughing, not because he thought that Jihoon was joking but because of so much happiness. Add to the fact that Jihoon has snot all over his face.

Cheol wiped the snot off Jihoon’s face while he cried from too much happiness of giving Cheol his sweet yes.

“Don’t cry,” Cheol tried to hush Jihoon down.

“I just,” Jihoon was already trying to calm his self down. “I just thought that you already left me!”

The older guy smiled fondly and cupped the younger one’s face, caressing the cheeks of the other. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Jihoon smiled. So did Seungcheol.

* * *

 

 

All their friends were at the coffee shop owned by Jeonghan and Jisoo. All eleven of them were sitting, sipping a cup of either coffee, tea, or chocolate. Jihoon was fumbling with his thumbs, he was feeling anxious and joyful at the same time. When he turned away from looking outside through the window, he let his eyes rest on each of his friends.

Jeonghan and Jisoo own chains of coffee and pastries shops, and bakeries, they even named every shop: _Fallin For U._ Jihoon does not know what the logic behind the naming was, but, whatever, whatever float their boats.

He then looked at Jun who is a successful cosplayer, being invited to different comic conventions and being asked to be models of Japanese magazines. Jun was talking animatedly with Mingyu and Minghao about the stuffed toy that looked just like him that was displayed in the cabinet right behind him. Jihoon laughed.

His eyes turned towards Soonyoung and Wonwoo, the boyfriends. Hoshi owns CENTURY, a dance company, and Wonwoo owns a bookshop and a publishing company. The two seemed to be in their own world, being all chimmy chummy and cuddling on the love-couch on the corner of the room.

Mingyu and Minghao, who are talking with Jun, are the co-owners of PASSION, a company that trains models and books them modeling job. They are also models themselves who only run the walkway for either him or Seungcheol's PARADE.

Seungkwan and Dokyeom are the most sought-after singers of this generation. It was just a chance that the two had free time because last week they told him that they would be in San Francisco doing a three-day concert. Vernon, Seungkwan's boyfriend, manages them both. However, he is also the lead producer and the CEO of the music label called HEADLINES. One of the top three, music company in Korea.

Finally, he looked at Chan, the youngest of their group. He and Cheol always worried about the kid, he just wanted to always dance, and that was just his dream. He is now in CENTURY as one of the head dancers of the group. He was always the center of almost every dance productions of the company. Jihoon sighed thinking that Chan needed to break away from Hoshi someday, he needs to be on his own, flying with his wings. However, he is still quite young in the eyes of the group, so they are still letting him be trained under Hoshi’s guidance.

Jihoon looked at his wristwatch, the minute hand and hour-hand strike at twelve at the same time. It was already noon, and Cheol was not there yet. He got the order that if Cheol was not there at 12nn, then he can just break the news about their wedding on his own. He looked at the door for one last time, when he did not see Cheol's car he proceeded to call the group's attention by clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him, halted what they were doing, and intently gave him their attention.

“I have an announcement to make,” Jihoon started.

No one dared to answer him, but he knew they were listening because all eleven pairs of eyes were looking at him. It also felt that they were all holding their breaths.

“I decided to marry,” He continued.

Still, there was no answer coming from the group. However, it can be seen that they were questioning the statement, not curious but asking if what he was talking about. It was as if they were worried that he was not thinking with the right mind.

“Seungcheol.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Wait, who?”

“I… don’t get it?”

“What do you mean?”

Questions were thrown at him, even bodies jumped forward to actually break the distance, maybe in order for them to understand what he wanted to say, or understand what was going on inside his mind.

“Cheol.”

“So, we heard him right,” Chan commented while he flopped on the sofa behind him.

“What do you mean, Woozi?” Hoshi asked, still with his body leaning forward towards him.

“I’m marrying Cheol.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes!”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Why would I be?”

“You declined him before and last Nov –”

“And, I said yes to him last week.”

“Last week?”

“Yes, he went to my apartment and popped the question to me.”

“To your apartment?”

“Yes, last week.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Soonyoung?”

“No, what the hell is wrong with you, Jihoon! Seuncheol is already fucking –”

“Calm down,” Jeonghan, the oldest of the group put his arms between the two friends. “Hoshi, let us hear it from Jihoon. And Woozi, don’t bring your sassy ass here.”

The two rolled their eyes but seceded and sat on the chairs behind them. Jihoon was still annoyed at Soonyoung for being so annoying. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was mad for different reasons.

“I had that nightmare again.”

All of them were intently listening, Mingyu even gasped – but that was just the way he was, over with his reactions.

"And I could not calm myself, so I called out to him. He did not come. When I reached for the ring, he entered the room and tried to help me calm down from the nightmare I had. When he saw I was holding the ring, he asked me the question," Jihoon smiled.

“Did you say yes immediately?”

“Yes. I was so happy that he was there, touching my face and smiling at me.”

“Touching…” Joshua smiled sadly, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed the side of Joshua with his thumb, as if saying that it was alright.

"You cannot marry Cheol," Soonyoung said through gritted teeth, he stated it as if it was the final decision.

“I will,” Jihoon was the one who was calm.

“You will but you cannot!”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Go to hell, Soonyoung.”

“I don’t believe in hell, Jihoon!”

"Okay, okay, stop it, kids." Jeonghan intervened again. He then looked at Jihoon and addressed him a question that sealed the deal for everyone, "What do you want to do then?"

“Plan for my wedding. This coming winter,” He smiled while he touched the ring that he was wearing on his left ring finger.

Everybody looked at Jeonghan and Jisoo as if they were asking them about what to do with that information. Jisoo was the first to speak, "Okay, I'll officiate the wedding."

Jihoon smiled from ear-to-ear, “Sure!”

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol was late coming home. Jihoon was already done drafting and sketching the tuxedos that they were going to wear in their wedding. He was already done discussing to Jeonghan and Jisoo the design of the wedding cake – simple, three-tiered. The problem they have now is the catering, _where will they look for catering?_

There was a knock on the door; it could not possibly be Seungcheol because the man supposed to have a spare key to his apartment. Jihoon had to drag his feet towards the door, he did not have the energy to meet anyone besides Cheol at the moment.

“Ta-da!”

Jihoon almost rolled his eyes when Cheol happily extended his arms as if trying to surprise him. He looked at the guy, he was still wearing what he wore for office that day and looked as if he was already dying from exhaustion.

“I could not find my spare key?” Cheol answered the non-existent question that Jihoon threw at him with his glares.

“Fine,” he moved out of the way to let Cheol inside.

“Food?”

“Already ordered Italian, is that okay?”

Seungcheol planted a kiss on Jihoon’s cheeks, “Yes, dear.”

The younger CEO punched the sides of Cheol, enough to make him cough.

“I already tried sketching our clothes,” Jihoon threw himself on the couch.

Cheol headed for the kitchen, opened the fridge, got a bottle of water, and proceeded to the living room where he found a tired-looking Jihoon lying face-first on the sofa. He lifted Jihoon's legs and sat, then placed the small one's legs on top of his thighs.

“Look at the sketches,” Jihoon’s voice was muffled.

“I trust you with the designs, dear.”

“I know you’re just feeling lazy,” Jihoon tried to kick him but failed because Cheol was able to capture the foot.

“Really though. And this is your big day, I want everything to be up to your standards,” Cheol reached for the shoulders of Jihoon and massaged him.

“Correction, Mr. Choi Seungcheol. Our big day, our.”

Cheol laughed, “Right. Anyway, I trust your artistic capabilities!”

Even though Cheol could not see him, Jihoon rolled his eyes and darted him with annoyed glares. The kind of annoyed-yet-fond glare.

“We have a problem,” he remembered. “Catering service?”

“Jihan’s?”

“They do pastries not dishes.”

“Mingyu?”

“Do you expect that model to cook for a lot of people?”

“Eh, a lot?”

“What? We are not going to invite a lot?”

“Are you Jihoon? You want to invite a lot?”

“No, I was just thinking of your preference.”

“Well, I want it to be intimate as possible?”

“O…kay?”

“You don’t want to?”

“I just – no, never mind.”

“Tell me?” Seungcheol’s pout can be heard.

“I just thought you wanted to invite a lot.”

“I just want to be with you and to be with the people who have been with us since the start.”

Jihoon pushed himself up, sat comfortably facing Cheol, and nodded. “You’re right. Sometimes, you do think, huh?”

Cheol charged at him and tackled him on the sofa. Jihoon laughed evilly as Cheol tried to tickle him to death.

“Stop,” Jihoon was laughing so hard.

“No,” Cheol was still tickling him.

Jihoon pulled Cheol by his collar and kissed him on the lips. The older one stopped. Jihoon smirked, he finally stopped.

* * *

 

 

“So, you really cooked, huh?” Minghao leaned against the door frame while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, we’re only twelve,” Mingyu closed the oven and turned his attention to the Caesar salad that he was tossing.

“Don’t let Jihoon-hyung hear you,” Minghao reminded him which made Mingyu a bit regretful.

“Is this alright?”

“What is?”

“This. The things that are happening now,” Mingyu tasted the soup, he added a pinch of salt to taste.

“Sometimes, we have to do things in order for us to learn that we need to let go,” Minghao moved from the door to the kitchen itself and sat on the stool behind the counter. “Maybe this is what Jihoon-hyung needs right now, what he needed.”

* * *

 

 

“Ahhh~”

“Ehhh~”

“Why do I feel so heavy?”

“You ate too much again?”

Seungkwan jokingly slapped Dokyeom’s butt. “Shut up.”

Dokyeom laughed while he ran away from Seungkwan who was running after him, ready to slap him again. The two were being rowdy inside their room when Vernon entered the room and stared at them, he shook his head while thinking that the two never really grew up.

“Are you two ready?” He cleared his throat which made the two big-kids stop with their plays.

“When will we ever be ready for this?” Seungkwan let out a big sigh to which Dokyeom agreed by nodding.

“How can I sing today? I can’t. I really can’t,” Seokmin cried.

“We have to do this, for Jihoon-hyung. For Cheol-hyung.” Vernon smiled at the two. “Well, let us get ready?”

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Soonyoung. Put on your clothes.”

Jun grabbed Hoshi’s clothes from where it was, laid out on top of the bed, and gently placed it on Hoshi’s hands. The latter hugged the clothes and looked at the invitation laid out in front of him on the table. He sighed. He looked at Jun who was already dressed for the event, and to Wonwoo who was buttoning up his shirt.

“Why are you guys okay with this?”

Wonwoo shrugged and put on his eyeglasses.

“Because this is the only thing we can do,” Jun smiled at Hoshi trying to encourage him to dress already. Only ten minutes were left before the wedding starts, and he cannot let Hoshi throw tantrums on Jihoon and Cheol’s special day.

“Come on, get up.” Wonwoo pulled on Hoshi’s arms and forcefully stood him up and pulled his shirt over his head. “I don’t know what happened to Jihoon that he decided to marry Cheol-hyung, but I know that whatever it is, it will make them both happy.”

“But…” Hoshi pouted as he pulled his pants and zipped it up.

“Who are we to decide for them both, Soonyoung? Whatever happened to them in the past, it is all in the past,” Wonwoo smiled as he helped Hoshi button the cuffs of his sleeves.

“We are thirteen then, we are thirteen today, and until our last breaths,” Jun smiled at Hoshi.

* * *

 

 

Joshua gathered all the documents that are needed for the wedding, he double-checked them, and when everything was there, he put them all inside the envelope.

“All there?” Jeonghan popped his head from inside the dressing room of their bedroom.

“Yes,” Jisoo smiled.

Chan who was lying on the two’s bed propped himself up, he was already dressed up, “So, we are all okay with this?”

The two oldest looked at him and smiled, “Of course.”

“Okay,” Chan returned to lying on bed and stared at the ceiling. “I’m happy that they are happy.”

“And that is all that matters,” Jisoo’s smile widened.

* * *

 

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon,” Jisoo looked at their small circle of friends who were either smiling so proudly or crying. “Let us hear their vows,” Jisoo looked at Jihoon and smiled at him, full of pride.

“I, Lee Jihoon, promise to Choi Seungcheol that I will be his best friend, lover, fiancé, enemy, husband, and brother until I breathe my last breath. That I will be loyal, even though I can be sassy; I will be faithful, even if I always make insensitive jokes. That I will be there, here, everywhere you are, because the moment we met each other our threads of fate were already linked with each other. I will be the most annoying person because I will not let a single day passed by that I would not tell you that I love you. You are my everything, and I am sorry I was yours. That because of me you risked your life this night of this day last year, that you had to die because of me that – ”

Jihoon choked on his tears, but he thought that he needed to man up, the way Cheol did last year.

"I will love you, Choi. I love you. And I will forever love you not because you saved me that night, but because you saved me every single time that I doubted myself, that I loved myself less. I love you because I do, and nothing will make me change my mind even death itself. Today, I am marrying you, and not your memories. Today, I am marrying the man I have loved for years. Today, I promise my love, loyalty, and life to you, Choi. I love you."

And as the gust of the winter wind blew the regrets away, Jihoon smiled at the epitaph beside him. And whispered the words he was not able to say since that night, "I am sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry hu


End file.
